


Institution ways

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: School isn't so bad after all. What is funny is that Akira's one the most wanted people stuck in school. That's the joke right there
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 12





	Institution ways

School was always going to be school. That was just how things were and for Akira; school was easy to get a handle on. He might have been displaced a bit and he might have been dropped in Shujin but he knew the way to the top of the school game. Keep his head down and keep his ears open. Balancing his other side? The phantom thief side?

That actually helped with school but it felt like others wouldn’t understand that. Actually he guessed that there was a lot that people wouldn’t get. Just look at how things were for him right now. Maybe someone else would have broken down or something. Maybe they wouldn’t have been able to cope with what life had thrown at him.

Akira glanced out the window taking a moment to ignore the lecture for a bit. He had already read ahead a little so he could afford to spend a moment to drift off and look outside. He felt Morgana’s tail tapping him lightly and it took everything in him not to laugh or even smile.

People would not be to bounce back after what he had faced but here he was and he was just as sane as ever. Although his friends might have their opinions on the sane part. They tended to lash Akira with accusations of being over the top and being cocky. It might be a little true but the metaverse was amazing. All of them were amazing.

They did all of this stuff and they were kids. At least the adults around them saw them as nothing more than a bunch of foolish and meddling kids. It was sort of cute. It was sort of funny too and Akira couldn’t help but to smile a bit.

He had been displaced and his life turned all the way around. He had been lied on and what had happened with the court case was going to continue to give him a more than a few bad dreams. It honestly sucked to be where he was but as things were… school was the easy part.

He had to keep his eyes down yes. He had to ignore the fact that they whispered about them, that eyes were on him and his team. That the teachers tried to trip him up to show that they weren’t afraid. Even though he knew more than a few were actually afraid.

Still what better place to learn about hearts that needed to be changed than right there in the school? They had gotten their start right here with Kamoshida. That they had branched out was just a little something to be proud of. Yusuke had changed things for them.

It was more than just doing things because. They had to help people now and they all understood the levels it took to turn out bad.

At least now they had more than one school to pick targets from. Take the heat off Shujin. Akira spun his pencil for a few seconds before he tapped his pencil with it. The world would be shocked to learn that the leader of the thieves that had them so curious spent most of his days in school.

X

“I swear man.” Ryuji sighed as he fell into the seat next to Akira. “It’s always the good vending machines that want to act up. it’s like they know that you have no other choice so they do shit like this?” He shook his wet hand at Akira. Akira laughed when some of the droplets went on Mona. “Oh geez” Ryuji sighed when Morgana bristled. “Sorry man.”

“Maybe it’s you and not the machines.” Morgana snapped before he turned around to face Akira. “Did Yusuke get back to you yet?” Akira flipped his phone over to show Yusuke’s reply. “We really should meet up today.”

“Don’t Ann have something or the other?” Ryuji popped open his can of soda before he opened Akira’s too. “And I was thinking of doing some studying or something today. Studying is hard enough as it is. Right now we don’t have enough information to move right? We won’t be able to find the guy.”

“Ryuji’s right.” Akira offered his can to Ann as she slid between him and Ryuji on the bench. “I do have something today and we don’t have enough information as yet. All we do know is that this is a ring of some kind. Honestly.” She muttered before she drank half of Akira’s can. “They watch way too much TV.” She took Ryuji’s can and drank that too. “And don’t you have something after school Leader?”

“A meeting with the student council.” Akira smiled. “It shouldn’t take very long.” He shrugged. “After all… I wasn’t cheating.”

“They seriously don’t believe that you’re that smart.” Ryuji muttered. “I don’t agree with Yusuke very often but come on. How do they not notice? I mean you’re weird but you’re actually smart. Wouldn’t the teachers know that you’re smart?”

“After the way they pick him every single class and be surprised?” Ann muttered. “Don’t put too much faith in them.” She sighed. “They let Kamoshida fly under the radar. I wouldn’t trust them that much.”

“I’ll thoroughly enjoy this meeting.” Akira smiled. “Because Joker loves a good joke and nothing is funnier than the chase.”

X

“We’ll be parting ways here.” Akira smiled at the council president and the vice president. “It was nice to be escorted so far but as you can see.” He nodded towards Yusuke who waited on the walkway. “I have plans. It was a pleasure to have such an enlightening discussion with all of you.” He checked his phone half discreetly. “I can only hope you’ll pay the rest of the student body the same amount of attention. There has been a shadow hanging overhead as of late.” He smiled at their surprised faces before he joined Yusuke.

“They have no shame.” Yusuke muttered as he took the lead. “As if things could be so easily solved Joker.”

“No harm in wishing that it could.” Akira glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the students still watching them. “But it’s time to switch clothes. Ann, Morgana and Ryuji are already waiting correct?”

“Yes.” Yusuke’s voice fell as the crowd surged around them.

“Then let’s ditch this uniform.” Akira murmured as he activated the app. “Let’s be on our way Fox.” His school uniform melted away along with the normal world and Akira only felt energized. He would face school another day but now it was work time.


End file.
